Tamurkhan the Maggot Lord
Tamurkhan Throne of Chaos A mutant monster spawned by the malicious will of the chaos god Nurgle, father of pestilence and plague, Tamurkhan was a man-maggot the size of a child who could burrow into the bodies of his enemies and control their lifeless corpse from within. Tamurkhan believed that it was his destiny to ascend to godhood and meet his father, a path to the Throne of Chaos. He consumed the champions of rival chaos war bands, burrowing into the corpses of the most physically competent. Once he had raised a massive horde from the Kurgan wastes, he rec eived a vision from Nurgle, telling him to take the Empire and bring glory, to embark on a quest of epic proportions and horrific meaning. Tamurkhan's army would take the Empire, not by mindlessly rampaging down through the troll country or by sea to Nordheim, Tamurkhan would march on the Road of Skulls, into the Darklands, he would trek across the Great Skull Land south, traveling in the shadows of the Mountains of Mourn to the plain of Zharr, and then across the Blasted Wastes and the Lands of the Wolf Tribes to the Border Princes, and then up into the soft underbelly of the Empire. He made this trek, suffering terrible losses but making even more horrific gains, as he collected a vast army of mutants and madmen, giants and ogre-mutants joined them in the mountains of mourn, across the Plain of Zharr he battled the Dawi Zharr and after defeating them in combat, gained their allegiance, with a far greater army then when he had began with he blitzed across the Blasted Wastes crushing the tribes of Wolf Riders, and then stormed into the Border Princes, bringing about a time of bloodshed never before witnessed in the hill country. The Mercenary army of the Border Princes led by the infamous criminal Leopold the Black-Hearted, was smashed in 7 days of battle on the Skull River in the shadow of Blackfire Pass Gates of Nuln With the entryway to the southern Empire now open, and the beastmen tribes of the forest marshaling to his tattered banners, he spilled out into Averland and Wissenland. Gathering his strength, while his outriders pillaged the countryside, he struck for the gates of Nuln. But he had taken too long to take Nuln by surprise, the armies of the southern Empire had been marshaled and readied, and they gathered at Nuln to await their hated foe. When Tamurkhan arrived at Nuln after a month of rampaging across the countryside with no resistance, what stood before him was the greatest army of the age, commanded by the heroic General Theodore Bruchner, and the Wizards of the Amethyst College of the Citadel, who had at their disposal the single greatest array of gunpowder weaponry in history. Tamurkhan was unfazed, he had numbers on his side, not even accounting for the eldritch sorcery, unholy power, and an onslaught of hideous monsters at his disposal, and pressed the attack. The battle lasted two days long, and though General Theodore Bruchner himself was slain in personal combat with the Maggot Lord, Tamurkhan was destroyed by Elspeth Von Draken, the Magister of the Amethyst College of the Citadel, who withered Tamurkhan into a shriveled corpse. The Army of Monsters could not withstand the hellish hail of cannon fire and eventually broke after a hideous barrage of cannon fire and a charge into the rear of their forces by the grand army of Averland, spearheaded by Elector Count Marius Lietdorf and the infamous knights of the Order of the Black Bear. Tamurkhan's horde, though still outnumbering their collective foe by a tremendous ratio, fled, their morale broken along with their terrifying leader. The hordes of Tamurkhan scattered throughout the countryside of the Southern Empire and now wreak havoc, burning down farms, raiding villages, and haunting the forest.